Ash to-da-Ketchum
by Clarachu
Summary: A rappin rhymin fanfic! R/R!
1. Chapter 1 - Po-to-the-kémon

Po-to-da-kémon, Ash to-da-Ketchum

By: Clarachu É

Note: I made this hip fanfic out of boredom so tell me if it's cool! 

  
  


The life of a trainer can be so demanding; Ash is trying hard just to get in the standings! The next challenging league is right around the bend, so the training and maintaining seems it's never gonna end. Now in the Johto journeys Ash says to Pikachu, "We can beat 'em like we did in Red Yellow and Blue." Misty and Brock, you know they're cheering for their buddy. They give Ash's opponent a real quick study. "He looks real tough Ash, how're you gonna beat him?"

"Com'on Brock, you know I can easily defeat 'em!"

Little did they know that Team Rocket's in the place, and no sooner is the trio up all up our hero's face. "Listen little twerp, give us all your Pokémon." "Prepare to fight and get a battle goin' on." So then Ash said "I don't care what you want, you're not getting any. We've kicked your butts only one time too many." Misty called out Poliwhirl and hoped that they could swim, because sooner than later, they were blasting off again!

Giving each other high fives they then restrained; the announcer was now announcing Ash's name. The other trainer there was too ready to start - He had too much confidence, and not enough smarts. Ash picked Noctowl for the present fight, and against the other trainer's Gengar it used Foresight. Ash's Noctowl used wing attack fast, which sent Gengar's hard spinning, the trainer said "Blast!" Whirlwind sent it flying - it was a sight to see, as Ash Ketchum won his first round's victory. É


	2. Chapter 2 - A Rival out of the Blue

Chapter 2 - A Rival out of da Blue

By: Clarachu É

On St. Patrick's Day, the first round was over. Misty thought Ash had brought a four-leafed clover! Whether it was luck or that Ash isn't beginner, they knew now was the time to go and have dinner. The filled their stomachs to a high degree, but then again why wouldn't they - the food was free!

After they were done, they got home fast, but encountered a surprise enemy from the past. "How are you doin' Ashyboy, long time no see!" Ash replied, "Gary! What do you want from me?" Gary then said, "I don't have time to chat. But you still look the same, and I'll only give you that." Ash then said, "Well, looks can be wrong! Why don't you prove yourself, and let's get a battle on!" 

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Misty inquired. "Gary's gotten stronger too-it's not like he retired!" He replied, "Of course I wanna battle that wretch and, he know he can't mess with Ash-to-da-Ketchum." Brock called out, "This will be one-on-one." Gary threw his Pokémon knowing he'd have fun. Out of the ball came a flying sight to see. "Looks like I'd better go with my Skarmory." And then whispered, 'Flying types are easy. I'll use Pikachu - this match will be speedy!'

Ash sent out Pikachu to battle outside, and then the time came when the two would collide. "Skarmory, Peck!" And the Skarmory obeyed. "Pikachu, thundershock! Make Gary pay!" The thundershock, Skarmory didn't even feel, because even though it had wings, this one was made of Steel. Pikachu got hit, and Ash was set aback - "Skarmory, finish with Wing Attack!" After two swipes, it was over so soon, and Gary's Pokémon won out of the blue. 

Gary then said, "You still have to learn Ash, and now you've been beaten - I whooped you bad!" He left with the girls, who cheered his name, and Ash went to the hotel in shame. É

Note: Tell me if you like this! É


	3. Double to da Trouble

Chapter 3 - Double to da Trouble

By: Clarachu É

The next day Brock's rock solid intuition was of Ash fighting the 2nd round competition. Ash had won the first match, you see, and Brock thought maybe that Ash was just lucky! They rolled out of bed, got ready for the show, but the phone rang - it was a call from home.

"Hi Ash honey, hi Pikachu, I just want you to know I'll be rooting for you!" Delia smiled, and Ash's reply, "Thanks mom," he said, with a tear in his eye. After yesterday's losing match with his rival, Ash became focused on 2nd round survival. The trio went outside, and to they're surprise, three Pokéball sellers were right before their eyes.

"Hey kid," a woman with a nice voice stated, "the Pokéballs you have are a bit out-dated. You should buy ours, don't you think, Alfred?" And then the man said, "Why don't you buy ten." Ash and Misty got excited, but Brock was afraid - this was like deja vou, like a really bad play. Ash gave some money which was taken greedily and a Pokéball was thrown at Pikachu rapidly! Of course it was Team Rocket, they never stop trying, and Pikachu was trapped in a shock-absorbant thing!

"Let him go now, all you do is cause trouble!" Then James chimed in, "And you know we make it double." Team Rocket got in their balloon to escape when, a boy's voice said, "I'll take care of them!" Everyone looked back and they could all see, an Arcanine with it's Pokémon trainer Gary! "Arcanine, use fire blast, be quick and nimble!" Fire was sprayed with a Japanese symbol. "Looks like we're burning up again, but don't worry kid, one day we'll win!" Team Rocket blasted away, what a bunch of dopes - the big ball with Pikachu in it had fallen and it broke.

"Thanks Gary," Misty said, "how can we repay you?" Gary replied, "Ash, just win the next battle." They went their separate ways, our heros to the stadium, and Ash now had big intentions to win. É


	4. Revenge

Ash-to-da-Ketchum Chapter 4 - Revenge

By: Clarachu É

Finally, after being doubly bombarded, the 2nd round match was about to get started! The Announcer got his microphone and called out, "It is now time for the 2nd round bout! This is Ash Ketchum versus A.J. and, it will be 2 on 2 - do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" the competitors replied, and the match began - the crowds went wild! Cheering their favorites, A.J. made a move, and said to Ash, "You know yer gonna lose. I remember you gave me my 99th win, I'll beat you today like I beat you then!" Ash was not the one to let his comments slide, so he said in response, "That's 'cause luck was on your side. I used to think Pokémon was a no-brainer, but now I'm a strong and efficient trainer."

The bell rang and A.J. responded fast - "I choose my first Pokémon, Sandslash!" Looks like A.J.'s Pokémon had evolved, so Ash had to be smart to get this matched resolved. Misty and Brock just sat on sidelines, trying to help with their experienced guidelines. "I call out first, Chikorita! Go!" Chikorita came out and started the show. Sandslash dug a hole in the ground, but Chikorita used Vine Whip and pulled it right out! Razor leaf sent the Sandslash straight to the ground, and A.J. now had one Pokémon down.

"I may have underestimated you, boy, it's not over yet - I call out Elroy!" A pokémon came out with a vicious-looking stance - it was Alakazam - you could tell with one glance. Ash recalled Chicorita, said "Good job, but now it's my turn - go Magmar!" Magmar came out, with fire in it's eyes, but Alakazam lifted the Pokémon up high. "Alakazam finish it - let confusion make it's mark!" But he when he looked over, Alakazam was really dark! "Great job Magmar, you're quick as lightning - you used flamethrower before it did anything!" Ash shouted to Magmar, loud and proud - Ash had won the match, making wild the crowd. A.J. was shocked, he stayed in his place, "My very first loss," he started to state. 'Finally,' Ash thought, 'I've gotten revenge!' And our heroes celebrated in the restaurant again! É

Author's Note: Should I keep this going? É


	5. The Grand Finale

Ash-to-da-Ketchum Part 5 - The Grand Finale

By: Clarachu É

Today was the day that Ash was trophy-bound; it was now time to battle in the final round! He boasted and he bragged as if he was supreme but no one knew inside of him was fear unseen. Ash put on his hat and his famous gloves too - with Misty and Brock by his side, his dreams would come true. Voices stopped their talking, a bell started to ding, and the two competitors were summoned to the ring.

"Here on the blue team, Misty and Brock with him, is the skilled and impressive Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd gave a cheer, Ash threw his hands in the air, waved them to and fro like he just didn't care! His heart started beating and his palms got sweaty - He said to himself, 'What if I'm not ready?' The crowd died down, and things got silent - Ash thought his opponent was gonna be violent! The red doors opened and out of the shade a figure royally stood - his name? Cade.

"Ash in the blue versus Cade in the red. A one on one battle this will be, understand?"

Both parties nodded, only one looking frail; It was Ash thinking to himself what if he failed. This Misty noticed, and tried to give him sense, she yelled out to him "Ash don't lose your confidence!" Brock said "We're right behind you bro, take it easy, think, and go a little slow." Ash heeded his best friends' advice, and by the end of the day they drank cold tea with ice. They all looked happy, and with much resolve, Ash said to his friends, "I'm not mad that I lost."

He didn't let the defeat hurt his pride, seal his joy - he was still the same happy and determined boy. Playing for the love of it - this was the lesson, and that's what makes up the heart of Ash - to - da - Ketchum. É

A/N: I am very proud of this fanfic - Please leave a review! É


End file.
